The present invention pertains to the field of folding wall tables of the type designed to fold between a storage position in which the table is vertically positioned adjacent the wall, and a usable position in which the table extends horizontally from the wall.
One such prior art type of folding table is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,547, issued to Guyton. In this patent, the end of the table nearest the wall is connected thereto and supported by hinge arms, while the outer end is supported by auxiliary fold-up legs. During folding to the storage position, the outer end of the table rolls along the floor on rollers which are provided in the table end. A disadvantage of this type of structure is the requirement of the roller wheels along the table end. Roller wheels eventually become covered with grease leaking from around the axle, and dirt or dust picked up from the floor. It is of course not desirable to have grease or dirt near the table work surface, and particularly directly in front of a person who might sit at the end of the table. Another disadvantage of this type of structure is the requirement of a separate latch to hold the table in its vertical storage position. The separate latch adds another part to the cost of the table and adds another step which must be performed in the operation of the table.
Another type of prior art folding table is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,107 issued to Bergkamp et al. In this patent, the table or ironing board folds to the vertical storage position by means of upper and lower hinge arms and pivots on the table and on the wall or other supporting structure, thus eliminating the need for roller wheels at the end of the table. In the Bergkamp et al. structure, the table is held in its storage position by gravity due to a bend in the lower arm which places the center of gravity of the table in storage position between the back wall and the lower pivot point of the bent arm. Unfortunately, this type of structure results in a total mechanism depth or thickness which is so great as to either require a recess in the wall to which the table is attached, or a separate box or closet-like structure into which the table can be folded. This is often undesirable because of space limitations in the room or structural limitations that prevent a recess being formed in the wall.
To overcome these and other problems, the present invention provides a folding wall table that does not require rollers on the table, does not require a separate latch to hold the table in its storage position, and which folds compactly against the wall without requiring either a storage box protruding into the room or a recess being formed into the wall.